The Perfect Tree
by Lost in Believing
Summary: One shot. "Pick a tree. I'll go carve out initials in it." She actually did. Fax


**A.N-** I haven't read the fourth book yet, but I am going to once I get it. I just love Maximum Ride, and I know that Max and Fang are going to get together eventually. Here's a one shot I wrote in class. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Perfect Tree  
**

_"Pick a tree. I'll go carve out initials in it."_

"Are you being serious?!" Ella gushed, making her half-sister turn red. "That is soooo sweet!"

"Shhh," Max replied, holding her hand over Ella's mouth. "He was only joking! So don't go on about how sweet his statement was."

The same sentence kept swirling around her mind. Even though she still needed to save the world, her mind kept telling her that this was more important. Like anything could be more important than saving humanity.

"I think you should pick a tree," Elle commented. Max's eyes widened as her friend circled the trees far from the house.

"You have to be kidding me!"

Ella stopped in her tracks and placed her hand on a nearby tree. "Well, guess what. I'm not kidding."

"He doesn't feel that way about me! I'm sure of it," Max informed, grabbing Ella by the wrist and pulling her towards the house.

"But you feel that way."

The tug on her wrist was instantly dropped. Ella gave her a small smile, but on the inside she knew it was true.

When she had seen these two when Fang first came to her house, she knew something was up. The way they acted around each other was so casual and comforting for them. The look in their eyes told her that the bonded they shared was more than something special.

These two were meant for each other. They grew up together, took care of the Flock with out any supervision and saved the wings off each others backs. They were even flippin' saving the world together!

Ella was pretty sure fate wanted them together. Whether they really knew it or not.

The blush on her cheeks wouldn't cool down. The longer they sat there, surrounded by trees, the more she really though about what Fang had said to her. Did he really feel that way about her?

"This one." Ella's voice broke her thoughts. She looked up to see her perched on a perfect oak tree a few feet away from her.

The branches looked like they were designed to be there. She had slept in tress for God's sake! She knew this one was the perfect tree...If Fang wasn't lying.

"Admit it!" Ella squealed, bouncing up and down after she jumped off the tree. "You know this is the right one, just say it! Say it!"

Max couldn't hold in her feelings any longer. After spending years convincing herself that she didn't love...Or even like like Fang, were just lies she had told herself.

She had been telling herself lies that she wanted to get rid of. "It's perfect."

--

I want to show you something." Ella walked into Max's room quietly, hoping not to upset her sister anymore than she already was.

She was confused. After saying what she had said, she had locked herself up in her room. She needed to think things out, so it was a surprise Ella had come to get her. They all left her alone because they had kinda figured out what had happened. "What do you want to show me?"Max questioned through her sniffles.

"Come on, you'll love it." She gripped Max's hands and pulled her up. "Just follow."

Ella pulled Max through the woods to end up at the tree they were at just hours before. "What are we doing here?!" Max exclaimed, trying to break the grip on her hands.

Ella let go and smirked. "Go to the other side of the tree. Hope you like it!" And with that, Ella took off, running the ten minute walk back to the house.

"Ella!" Max called out, but she knew that she would hear. Even if she did, she knew she wouldn't turn around and come back.

Hmm, why did she tell her to go to the other side of the tree? What was the point? She doubted anything would be there.

Max went around the tree and looked into the forest. She was looking for someone or something, but she had no idea what to expect. There was nothing.

Nothing.

"What are you talking about?!" Max screamed to herself.

"Turn around." A voice all to familiar, instructed turned around to face the bark of the tree, and gasped at the all to familiar handwriting carved into it.

**M.R. & F**

She couldn't believe what she was reading. Her eyes scanned the letters over and over again, wondering if it was all a dream. Was it reality?

The boy that she loved hopped down from one of the branches. He came close to her and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"Forever," he whispered. He looked into her eyes and bent down and his lips touched hers.

Something inside her lighted and she felt an electric spark move between them. She knew that he could feel it too. The feeling was new, but for some reason she thought that it was always there.

The moment right now told her that their feelings weren't lies.

"Forever," she agreed against his lips.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
